


Lizard Party

by VerquaPlays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cold is an ignorant father, Cooler is an edgy older brother, F/F, F/M, Frieza is a dominating pillow princess, Frost is a Frieza Simp, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerquaPlays/pseuds/VerquaPlays
Summary: This is going to be a Multi One-Shot fic based entirely on the Dragonball Lizards because of the lack of content. Feel free to leave requests for future pairings!
Relationships: Frieza & Frost (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Frost (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lizard Party

It was quiet, nothing could be heard except for the faint whirring of some ship engines and light breathing between the two on the bed. The room the two icejin inhabited was small, but granduer just like the occupants. They were content in each others presence as they slept soundly through the calm silence of space.

Frost eventually began to stir however, eyes slowly opening to reveal those piercing red orbs. With a sigh, he turned to face his partner who coincidentally also started to rise. Frost's pale lips curved into a small smirk.

"Good evening sweetheart~" Frost said to his absolutely stunning partner.

Frieza quickly put his finger up against Frost's lips hushing him quickly. Frieza then leaned in towards his timid partner and planted a gentle kiss with those jet black lips upon his blue biogem. Frost then felt blood rush into his face forming a blush.

Suddenly, Frieza captures Frost's lips into a kiss instead. He was dominating with his movements not allowing Frost even a moment to fight back as his purple tongue entered his wet cavern. Frost enjoyed it too much to fight back so he let his partner explore his mouth with his long tongue. Frost eventually could feel Frieza's tongue threatening to enter his throat but they both have good gag reflexes so it mattered not. Frieza put a hand behind Frost's head to pull him even deeper into this sloppy, wet mess of a kiss and Frost whimpered feeling himself grow hotter by the second from being in the grasp of his lord.

The kiss broke apart. Frieza's lips disconnecting from Frost's as he pulled his tongue of of his throat back into his own mouth. Only the saliva and Frost's loving gaze connected the two now. They both felt extremely hot now, these two lizards were ready to rut and nothing could stop them.

"Worship me~" Frieza said simply with an evil glint in his eye moving the heavy cover off of both of them and laying on his back with a smile.

Frost gave a nervous laugh which stopped shortly. Frost licking his pale lips leaned in towards his Tyrant lover and gave a long lick to Frieza's stomach which stifled a moan out of him. Frost didn't stop there however, he began to give Frieza licks and kisses across his entire body making sure to pay special attention to those sensitive biogems and crotch area to make him squirm and squirm he was. Frieza couldn't handle Frost's worshiping of his perfect body and became a hot, moaning mess on the bed. Frost had control right now and he was enjoying every second of it. Then, when Frost noticed his snatch opening he stopped.

A smile formed upon the Universe 6 Tyrant's features as he put his head inbetween those muscular thighs licking his lips once more at the sight of his tight snatch. He buried his head into frieza's snatch giving gentle licks against his clit to tease him before he got to the main meal. After, a short while of licking his clit, opening him up even more. Frost brought his slender black tail around to rub Frieza's clit instead as Frost focused on the main course by diving his tongue into Frieza's snatch. Their long tongues could reach further depths then any normal person could reach. Frieza was absolutely clouded by lust at this point, his legs and tail jerking in shear pleasure and lust. Frost was hitting every single sensitive spot Frieza had but he was trying to draw it something hidden inside frieza and it was working. Frieza's member was coming out of his slit pushing against Frost's tongue to make it's way out into the open.

"Frost, you bastard!" Frieza shouted with one eye closed as he was looking down at Frost.

Frost said nothing as he pulled back from his snatch to let Frieza's member free. his eyes just staring into Frieza's piercing red eyes. When Frieza's member was finally free Frost leaned into him once more using his tongue to tease the slick, hard cock. 

"Just put it into your mouth already, I'm getting tired of all this foreplay amateur."

Frost raised an eyebrow at Frieza but ignored the remark and agreed to his wish. Frost started by putting the tip of Frieza's dick into his mouth using his tongue once more to circle his tip, placing his hands on Frieza's hips to give himself leverage. Suddenly, Frieza grabbed the back of Frost's head and pushed into Frieza's mouth with one quick thrust sheathing himself in Frost's throat. When this happened Frost let out a sudden gasp but it's what he expected his master was impatient~

Frieza, tired of Frost's foreplay began to piston his hips quickly and powerfully against Frost's face. Frost couldn't even get a word out as he was facefucked by his tyrant lover, his senses completely overwhelmed by Frieza only being able to taste his sweet cock as he felt the slick member enter and exit his throat and insane speeds. However, due to Frieza's control he didn't last that long and his seed sprayed the inside of Frost's throat. Frost made sure to swallow every single one of his master's bursts. He tasted salty but not unappealing.

Before Frost could even realise it Frieza had used his lighting speed to move Frost beneath him as they stared into each others face once more.

"I'm going to make sure you can't walk tommorow." Frieza states very matter of fact.

Frost couldn't move his gaze from Frieza's hypnotizing red eyes. He felt Frieza begin to rub his own snatch im very much the same way he did Frieza's. However, Frieza being agitated from Frost's earlier teasing didn't even bother to tease him in the same way and just thrusted himself inside Frost's snatch. Frost cried out due to this odd feeling. It felt awkward due to Frieza's roughness and rough handling of him but it was very pleasing to Frost to have his master use him like this.

It didn't take Frieza long before he starting moving his hips once more. Screwing his pretty little Frost~ Frost was much more of a screamer then Frieza so his screams probably woke up everyone on the ship from the pleasure shared between the two. Frost wrapped his arms around Frieza's neck to pull him closer to himself. In a sign of retaliation Frieza used his fangs to bite Frost's neck hard drawing blood which frieza gently ran his tongue over the wound and because of the stimulation Frost was feeling from the multiple sources of pleasure he came quickly and Frieza too not long after. Frieza's semen coating the inside of Frost's walls as Frost just couldn't help but smile at the pleasurable moment shared between the two Tyrants.

Frieza pulling himself out and retracting his member back into it's sheath rolled off of the top of Frost onto his side of the bed.

"I quite enjoyed that My Dear~ We should do that again sometime!" Frieza said with a smile very clearly present before he quickly fell asleep over the whole ordeal.

"Me too...my love." Frost then also fell asleep. The sound of rutting being overtaken once more by the ship's whirring as they were travelling through space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've always been a huge fan of the cold family but i've always been saddened by the lack of content for them so hopefully this fic will change that!~ Feel free to leave requests


End file.
